Karliah Mengsk/Magic and Abilities
Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist-Despite being predominantly stronger when she is using her blade Argenteus in combat, Karliah very rarely relies on her swordsmanship, rather preferring to use her firearms most of the time. Her mastery of the sword doesn't come in the method of how she defeats her opponents but rather, the way within which she handles her blade, viciously twirling it with her fingers and rolling it around her hand while slicing down her opponents, treating the sword as if it was merely a part of her body. As such, in rare moments where Karliah chooses to use her blade, her movements consist of swift, effective strikes lashed out to the bare minimum. Master Gunman Specialist- Within addition to her lesser known Swordsmanship skill, Karliah is a master in terms of handling firearms for both close range and long distance combat in terms of physical ability alone. Regarding her specialty, Karliah uses her guns more as short blades than actual firearms, using them to mostly block and disarm opponents, as well as maneuvering around opponents and bluntly bashing them with the butt of the firearm. Once close enough, she quite often chooses to simply finish them off by shooting them repeatedly at an absurdly close range. In addition to being able to wield guns on an expert level, Karliah is also able to draw out and reload, as well as swap guns in her inventory at an astonishingly frightening speed, able to work through and completely empty 4-5 firearms in a matter of mere seconds. Expert Tactician- In the past, Karliah has shown herself to be a brilliant tactician, able to figure out several short term goals in succession just from observing minimal statistics. Her plans often revolve around weakening an influx before rushing in for a finishing blow, one that is quite often carried out by Karliah herself when adopting her Sovereign Queen mode. In addition to a brilliant aptitude for tactics, Karliah is also able to memorize several traits such as the magic, fighting styles, as well as the habits that certain individuals have. With the information granted via her simple observations, she often proceeds to make the most straight forward, simplest plans for a certain goal, unfortunately often undone by her own unconscious intervention. Immense Physical Strength- Karliah is in possession of a surprisingly large amount of strength, using it to her valid advantage and often using it in her various fighting styles. With her strength she is able to easily lift up large stone walls above her head with ease, as well as being able to punch through marble walls. On occasions, Karliah was able to tear through steel, although the confronted situation lead towards her breaking her hands. With her immense physical strength, Karliah is able to effectively use her various firearms to her advantage as a close combat, blunt weapon, using it to thoroughly bash an opponent to unconsciousness within a couple of seconds. Magical Abilities Eternano Condensation- A natural trait awarded to Karliah upon her recognition of how magic actually worked, the ability of Condensing Eternano allows her to quite literally, gather and condense the eternano in the atmosphere towards a single point within her vicinity. A seemingly telepathic act, Karliah can gather and effectively mould the eternano for various purposes, the largest act being to strengthen her magic by several levels. By warping the magic particles around her bullets, both the overall velocity as well as the strength of the bullets can be increased to an overwhelming magnitude, far surpassing ordinary forms of Guns Magic. In addition, by using the condensation on herself, Karliah's physical attributes can dramatically increase, allowing her to move faster or to effectively hit harder than usual. Furthermore, Eternano, regarded as the base substance of the essence of magic, can act as an armor against magic based attacks, able to render blasts of Fire Magic or slashes from Sword Magic to a harmless detail although it should be realized that there is a limit to just how much the eternano can protect Karliah, only able to minimize the damage should the magical attack itself be composed of less eternano than what she is using. Magic Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Ganzu Majikku): Recognized all throughout Seven, as well as largely through Earthland, Guns Magic is the trademark magic of Karliah, her mastery over the magic allowing her to easily produce deadly effects. Unlike other users of Guns Magic, the majority of her firearms are in fact ordinary weapons, forcing her to make her own additions rather than taking advantage of the gun's abilities. As such, in terms of combat within which she would be using the above magic, rather than duplicating her firearms or applying the bullets special traits that as homing on the target, Karliah commonly uses it to increase the firing rate or even to provide a bottomless supply of bullets. With the addition of her Rifle Tom, her abilities dramatically increase, able to take advantage of its magical ability, as well as being able to add several other traits to make it a fearsome weapon. *'Shell Blazer' (だんがん ブレザー Dangan Burezaa)-Karliah draws out any firearm she has in her possession, and completely empties it out by either shooting out the ammunition or simply pocketing it. Once the gun in question is emptied, she charges it full with her magic. By using her Eternano Condenser, the raw magic stored inside of the guns are moulded into the shapes of bullets. Karliah then proceeds to fire her gun(s), shooting out bullets of eternano while continuously reloading at a rapid rate, effectively allowing her to shoot for an infinite amount of time; the only requirement being the fact that she still has magic available at her expense. During the usage of the spell the guns being used are accompanied by red magic seals that are constantly spinning and can be used to deflect minor magical attacks. *'Velocity Gear' (そくど はぐるま Sokudo Haguruma)- Using any firearm, Karliah fills it with her magic and warps her eternano around every single component that makes up her firearm. Once it's charged to the extent that it is glowing with her magic, Karliah rapidly fires off her guns, the magic giving the bullets an increased speed. The bullets far exceed the speed that an ordinary gun could possibly produce by several levels and with the additional coating of eternano, are capable of piercing up to the hardest metals discovered in Earthland, strong enough to have made a visible dent in adamantium. When used in conjunction with Shell Blazer, the effect produced relates to a constant hailstorm of destructive bullets, tearing apart anything within its range. *'The Adventures of Tom: Cybernetic Blast' (その ぼうけん とま: サイベネティックス ばくふう Sono Bouken Toma: Saibeneteikkusu Bakufuu)- Karliah's most powerful Guns Magic spell in terms of sheer destructive power, it is quite often used in terms of a vanguard instead of a finisher. Using her rifle Tom, Karliah aims down it's sight and uses its magical ability of gathering eternano into a single point, spiraling just above the barrel of the gun. Once completely charged, Karliah then adds her own magic to it, specifically using her Eternano Condenser onto the gun, making the ball of eternano not only condensed, but also stronger. By the end result, despite being condensed the ball of eternano is ironically larger than it would be if it was on its own. Karliah then releases the eternano in a massive blast of magic, rushing forwards and quite often obliterating anything within its path. Requip: Queen's Cluster (lit. Express Equipmentary) (換装 こうごう かたまり, Kansō Kougou Katamari): This particular magic allows Karliah to not only store, but also to summon various forms of weaponry at any time, during battle or daily habits. Unlike most users of Requip, the primary bulk of Karliah's weaponry includes non-magical firearms that do not possess a spectacular trait in the slightest. Although she doesn't hold a complete mastery over the magic, unfortunately drawing out the wrong weapon in urgent situations, Karliah is noted for her quick removal, at one point having summoned the entire capacity of her pocket dimension within a single second. A peculiar trait of Karliah's pocket dimension is the fact that any weapon, once placed into the Queen's Cluster, is instantly restored to a point of perfection, having been restored of all scratches and having a complete clip of ammunition. The unusual title of Queen's Cluster presumably originates from Karliah's insistence that she is a queen of sorts, and that the requip acts as her personal armoury. * Tom- Karliah's primary firearm, it is the only magical firearm in her possession, taking the form of a Sniper Rifle. * Argenteus- An infinitely light broadsword often used for a quick butchering * Various Shotguns- A variety of ordinary shotguns, often employed against a particularly large group of opponents. Quite commonly used in conjunction with her Guns Magic. * Various Handguns - A variety of ordinary handguns, usually used to take down a single opponent quickly. Quite commonly used in conjunction with her Guns Magic. Memory Shadow (おぼえ かげ Oboe Kage): Memory Shadow can be recognized as a fairly distant branch of the infamous magic Mimic, within the aspect that by accessing the mind of an individual, Karliah has complete knowledge regarding said individual's capacity of physical abilities. Individual talents such as knife throwing or backflips are instantly made possible to Karliah, the muscle memory transferred to her via the link made by Memory Shadow. While utilizing the movement, the individual is rendered invalid to use the same movement until the link is completely cut off. While the potential to perform the movement becomes possible to Karliah, the fact is that she can only do so if it's within her capabilities, able to do a backflip with ease however, not being able to utilize a movement or skill that requires an action of ridiculous flexibility. A unique trait to the magic is that by making direct eye contact with the individual, the individual becomes the one who decides upon what skill can be accessed, allowing Karliah to be saved by her allies in situations where she is unsure of where to go. In finality, said chosen action can also be transferred to another person, the only requirement to do so being the fact that Karliah has to have used it at least once, providing a link from the target towards the chosen individiual.